


Citadel

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: A Jedi Master imprisoned - after discovering information vital to the war effort, Master Piell and his crew were taken by Separatist forces. Anakin and Obi-Wan are assigned to the rescue mission. Infiltrating the Citadel - a fortress designed to hold Jedi prisoner - will be one of their greatest challenges yet. And, despite Anakin's orders, Padawan Ahsoka Tano joins their mission.This takes place during the Citadel arc.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the day that Master Plo called the meeting.  
  
After discovering information about secret hyperspace lanes, Master Even Piell and his crew had been captured by Separatist soldiers. They had been taken from the Outer Rim to a prison that had been created to hold wayward Jedi.  
  
The Citadel. The fortress had fallen into Separatist hands early in the war. This loss that had struck fear into the heart of the Order, despite their Code.  
  
Plo explained that Obi-Wan and Anakin were being sent to the Citadel on a stealh mission to rescue Piell. The only information provided about the layout of the Citadel was old. They would have to rely on improvisation and trust in the Force. First, however, they would have to pass through a security blockade – one that could sense life forms.  
  
“We will have to come up with a plan quickly,” Plo said. “The longer Piell is in the Citadel, the more likely we will lose this information.”  
  
“You don’t think he’d talk, do you?” asked Anakin.  
  
Plo shook his head. “But I worry that he may die to protect it,” he said. “It is information that may benefit the Republic’s war efforts greatly. We cannot lose it.” He paused. “Master Piell is also a powerful Jedi. It would be a shame to lose him.”  
  
Obi-Wan stayed behind once the briefing was over, to study the blueprints.  
  
“We never get a minute to ourselves these days,” Obi-Wan muttered, stroking his beard.  
  
“When did we ever?” Anakin asked, leaning against the holocomm in the centre of the room.  
  
“Hm,” said Obi-Wan. “ So, Anakin, what’s the plan? First of all, we need to get past those life-form scanners. Do you have anything in mind?”  
  
Anakin smiled. “I think so,” he said. “Have you heard of carbon freezing?”  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from the blueprints. “That’s your plan?”  
  
“Do you have something better in mind?”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “If it works… and from there? Who’s going to unfreeze us?”  
  
Anakin stretched. “I reprogrammed some battle-droids. Artoo’s gonna lead them. He’ll unfreeze us once we land.”  
  
“You put a lot of faith in that droid,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“He’s earned it.”  
  
The door whirred open and the two of them looked up to see Ahsoka enter the room. Anakin hadn’t told her about the meeting, but he wasn’t surprised that she’d shown up.  
  
“Sorry I’m late!” she said.  
  
Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan before walking over to Ahsoka. Obi-Wan hadn’t shown any sign of interest in having a conversation.  
  
“Ahsoka, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Anakin said evenly. “But you won’t be coming along on this one.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned “Not coming?” she asked. “But you’re breaking into the Citadel. No one’s ever done it!”  
  
Anakin sighed, crossing his arms. “The Citadel wasn’t designed to hold common criminals,” he said. “It was created to hold Jedi if any of us lost our way.”  
  
Ahsoka’s frown deepened. “‘Lost our way,’” she repeated. “What does that mean?”  
  
“It means it’s not a place for Padawans.”  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “You’re being overprotective, Skyguy,” she said quietly. “It’s not fair. I can’t learn if you don’t let me take risks.”  
  
Anakin looked away from Ahsoka. “Please, try to understand,” he said. “I… can’t let you take risks that might result in your death.” Too much had happened on their last mission to put into words. Anakin could only worry so much. If Ahsoka died because he hadn’t done enough to protect her – he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.  
  
“Anakin –” Ahsoka hesitated as they heard footsteps behind them. Depa Billaba and her Padawan learner walked past the open doorway. Once they were out of earshot, Ahsoka said, “You know I can do this.”  
  
Anakin pressed his lips together. Then, “No,” he said. “You’re not coming. That’s an order.” He glanced at Obi-Wan. “I’ll see you at the landing bay, Obi-Wan.”  
  
Walking past Ahsoka, Anakin had to force himself not to meet her eyes. She felt betrayed; Anakin could sense it. If he looked back he knew it would be even harder to leave her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe General Skywalker wants to freeze us in carbonite,” Rex grumbled to Cody.  
  
“Didn’t he and Commander Tano throw you off a wall once?” Cody asked.  
  
Rex didn’t want to answer that, so he said nothing. Cody smirked.  
  
“General Kenobi doesn’t tend to do things like that,” said Cody.  
  
“Well, General Kenobi tends to be on the receiving end of Anakin, just like –”  
  
Cody started to laugh, and Rex rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh, come on Cody. Don’t be disgusting,” Rex said. “You know what I meant.”  
  
“What’s so funny, Commander?” Anakin asked. He’d arrived a second too late to hear the conversation.  
  
“Nothing, General,” said Rex. “Cody’s just got a case of pre-mission nerves.”  
  
The clone troopers assembled, and Anakin beckoned for them to follow him. He led them to a large machine that had been hastily set up in the middle of the landing bay. Obi-Wan joined them, standing by his troops with his hands behind his back.  
  
Fives regarded the machine with some trepidation. “Are… uh, we sure this thing is safe?” he asked, turning to Anakin. “I don’t wanna end up as a wall decoration.”  
  
“It’ll be fine,” said Anakin.  
  
“We’ll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive,” Obi-Wan added.  
  
“If everything goes according to plan,” Charger said quietly.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” said Fives.  
  
“I trust the Generals,” said Dogma.  
  
“We all do, kid,” said Rex.  
  
Anakin was the first to step in the machine, and Obi-Wan followed suit. It heartened the clones to see their Generals on the front line. With the aid of Master Plo, the two units were frozen in carbonite.  
  
Plo oversaw the droids who loaded the blocks of carbon onto the ship. Skywalker’s reprogrammed battle droids took the helm, with the little maintenance droid leading them. Plo was amused – it wasn’t often a droid was left in charge of a Republic mission. Yet Skywalker’s droid was intelligent, and seemed to be worthy of trust. Probably because Skywalker never wiped the droid’s memory.  
  
Plo gave the signal for the droids to leave. As he watched the ship disappear into the Coruscant stratosphere, he said, “May the Force be with you.”  
  
In his heart, he kept the silent hope that Ahsoka would return.


	3. Chapter 3

Fives stood beside Captain Rex, rubbing his temples as he tried to re-orient himself. It felt strange, being unfrozen. Fives hoped he would never have to experience carbonite again.  
  
“How’re you feeling, Fives?” asked Charger.  
  
“As good as you look, Charger,” said Fives. Some of the nearby clones laughed.  
  
Silence fell amongst as the Jedi Generals were unfrozen. Skywalker and Kenobi, released from the carbonite, took a moment to stretch. Fives was surprised to see Commander Tano. He was about to comment on this, but General Kenobi spoke first.  
  
“I must have carbon sickness,” he said. “Because I could swear that’s Ahsoka.”  
  
Rex glanced at Cody, who shrugged.  
  
Fives tried his best not to eavesdrop on the conversation between the Jedi, but it was difficult. He wasn’t willing to speak, and looking around he could see that his brothers of the 501st and 212th didn’t want to either. Moving away might draw the attention of the Jedi.  
  
“It’s Ahsoka’s hearing that needs help,” they heard General Skywalker say.  
  
Jesse suddenly found his helmet extremely interesting. Waxer and Boil walked away to stretch their legs, and a few others joined them. Fives stayed near Rex and Cody, too curious for his own good.  
  
“I received orders to join,” said Commander Tano.  
  
Dogma had stayed close, too, but not for the same reason as Fives. He was a shiny; fresh off Kamino, replacing one of the 501st who had died during the battle there. Fives hadn’t asked who Dogma was replacing. The death toll of clone troopers was higher than he cared to think, so he didn’t think. It was safer that way.  
  
The Jedi soon finished their discussion, and General Skywalker ordered his droid to guard the shuttle. They set off, Anakin hurrying to lead as they walked along a narrow path. To their left was a chasm lit yellow with lava. Even from this height, the clones could feel the heat. On the right was a sheer cliff.  
  
“He’s putting his faith in that clanker?” Dogma asked quietly.  
  
“General Skywalker knows what he’s doing,” Fives said proudly. “And that clanker is R2-D2. He’s done quite a bit for the war effort, believe it or not.”  
  
Dogma looked to Rex for confirmation, and Fives didn’t blame him. Most droids were mindless – wiped daily so that they wouldn’t develop any semblance of artificial intelligence.  
  
“He’s saved our asses more than once,” said Rex. “He helped us take down a Separatist listening post once.”  
  
“Oh come on,” said Dogma. “Just ‘cause I’m a shiny doesn’t mean you can have me on like this.”  
  
Jesse laughed. “Sorry, Dogma, but they’re not messing with you,” he said. “It’s all true.”  
  
The Jedi stopped at the edge of the path, which curved off to the right. General Skywalker knelt and took out his macrobinoculars.  
  
Ahead was the Citadel; a fortress in all senses of the word. It was a tall, imposing building lit brightly with floodlights scanning the surrounding grounds. On this side the Citadel was built into the cliff; a sheer drop into lava below. General Skywalker scanned the cliffs, looking for a way in.  
  
“I see the entry point,” he said, after a moment.  
  
“You were right,” said Cody. “The wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks.”  
  
“Yes,” General Kenobi replied. “We’ll have to do it the old fashioned way; with ascension cables and a steel grip.”  
  
General Skywalker shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said.  
  
“What do you mean?” asked General Kenobi.  
  
General Skywalker scanned the wall again, and said grimly, “Electro-mines. There’s nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height. And we hit one of those, the mission’s over. They’ll know we’re here.” He handed General Kenobi the macrobinoculars.  
  
“I suppose this means we free climb it,” Rex said.  
  
The Jedi Generals shared a look, and Cody signalled for the troops to move forward.  
  
Clones had been made to serve the Republic in times of war. They were taught from a young age that they were disposable. Brothers in arms, but pawns on the frontline. That was their purpose.  
  
Their Kaminoan caretakers told them this was a great honour. How many beings were born knowing their purpose in life? That was a struggle every sentient life-form experienced, they were told. How lucky they were to be clones.  
  
So Fives told himself this when Charger fell to his death as the Jedi struggled to get through the entry point. It was Fives who had tried to catch Charger, as he lost his footing. His screams would join the screams that haunted Fives’ sleep.  
  
Some clones had seen fit to develop a sort of religion amongst themselves. They kept it quiet, worried that their Jedi commanders and generals would view it unkindly.  
  
When clones died in battle, the believers said it was an honour. They went into the Force like all sentient beings, of course, and then their spirit remained to guide new clones in their lives. Fives hadn’t been able to convince himself of this, but he thought it was a nice idea.  
  
Longshot went next, quickly, in an electricity field that Barlex just managed to avoid. Two clones dead already, and they’d only been on the planet for less than a day.  
  
Even the shiny, Dogma, noticed the look on General Kenobi’s face when Longshot was killed. At least these Jedi seemed to care.  
  
All General Kenobi said, however, was, “We must keep moving.”  
  
That was war, Fives told himself. There was no way he could have known that this mantra was in the minds of the Jedi, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin’s heart was racing but he managed to keep his composure.  
  
So far everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong, but Ahsoka was still alive. She’d proven useful; she’d been the only one small enough to get through the vent, to let them into the Citadel. He hadn’t underestimated her – he knew she was capable, but he lived in fear of losing her.  
  
A few minutes after Longshot’s death and they discovered the cell holding Master Piell. The clone troopers expertly cleared the room of droids with some help from the Jedi.  
  
Anakin ordered them to secure the entrance as he cut the power to Piell’s stasis chamber. Ahsoka took point with the clones as Obi-Wan helped Piell down, placing him gently on the floor.  
  
“Master Piell,” said Obi-Wan. “Are you all right?”  
  
“What took you so long?” Master Piell asked.  
  
“Looks like you kept your sense of humour,” Anakin commented, scanning the room. He wanted to get out, but had enough respect for Master Piell to let him take a moment to recover.  
  
“It’d take more than they’ve got to break me, young Skywalker,” said Piell.  
  
“So you got the coordinates for the Nexus Route?”  
  
“I got them,” said Piell. Obi-Wan handed Piell a spare lightsaber. “Half of them anyway. My captain’s got the other half. I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorise part of the intel. That way, if I somehow cracked, the information would be useless to them.”  
  
“Where’s your captain?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“With the other officers, I imagine,” said Piell.  
  
“We’re gonna need a new plan,” said Anakin.


	5. Chapter 5

The halls of the Citadel were empty. Ahsoka couldn’t shake the unease she felt; she knew something was going to go wrong. As she followed Master Piell – along with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the clone troopers – she kept one hand close to her lightsaber.  
  
No one was really surprised when commando droids ambushed them from both sides. Ahsoka drew her ‘saber and managed to deflect several blaster bolts before one of the clankers broke through the line and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Ahsoka swore, struggling beneath its weight, but managed to decapitate it. She leapt to her feet just as a high pitched sound rang through the corridor.  
  
It set her teeth on edge and she froze. Around her, the battle halted.  
  
Something tugged at her hand, and a moment later her lightsaber was lifted into the air and clanked against the magnetised ceiling. Anakin was hanging from the ceiling beside her ‘saber. Ahsoka met his eyes, and he pulled a face.  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted.  
  
The droids surrounded them, and it seemed there was little chance of escape.  
  
A wave of electricity passed through the roof, and Anakin convulsed as it surged through his body. Ahsoka shouted his name, but he didn’t respond. The electricity switched off, and Anakin stopped moving, his eyes shut.  
  
Speakers activated somewhere in the corridor, and a harsh voice echoed against the metal walls.  
  
“You fools! I hope you enjoyed the reunion with your fellow Jedi, because you're going to be my guests for a very long time!”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Piell, and Ahsoka braced herself to follow their lead.  
  
With a flowing movement, Piell and Obi-Wan both sent a wave of Force at the droid commandos. Ahsoka did the same, but the droids stayed upright. Their feet were mag-locked to the floor. Rex rushed past Ahsoka, followed by his men, and they attacked the clankers with their bare hands.  
  
Ahsoka could feel the slightest hint of Anakin’s pain as he was electrocuted again. Then, to her surprise, Anakin dropped to the floor beside her. His body was twitching and one hand gripped his lightsaber tightly. Ahsoka caught her ‘saber as it fell, and the clones picked up their weapons too, making short work of the droids.  
  
Anakin lay still. Ahsoka could smell him – it took most of her willpower not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of burnt flesh. As Rex knelt by Anakin’s side, Anakin opened his eyes.  
  
“Are you all right, sir?” Rex asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
Rex helped Anakin to his feet. Obi-Wan stayed back. Ahsoka understood. She didn't want Master Piell to see her worry for Anakin, either. As they started off once more down the corridor, Ahsoka noticed that every so often one of Anakin’s hands would twitch.  
  
Anakin never seemed to take a moment to breathe. He also seemed to get electrocuted more than anyone Ahsoka knew. She hoped that Obi-Wan would convince him to get patched up at some point. There would be time for rest later, hopefully, or at least a short dip in a bacta tank on the way back to Coruscant. For now, Ahsoka would have to do what good Jedi did.  
  
She would have to focus on the mission.


	6. Chapter 6

They found the cell where the captain was being held without issue. Anakin could sense the life-forms inside; a few clones, and the captain, as they’d expected. There were two droids guarding them. Anakin took care of one with a swift stab through the door. Ahsoka decapitated the other as they entered the cell.  
  
“General,” the Captain greeted Master Piell.  
  
“Captain Tarkin,” Piell said.  
  
“I never thought I’d see you again,” said the Captain. He looked at Anakin, and Obi-Wan. “And you brought friends.”  
  
“Tarkin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker,” said Piell. Ahsoka wasn’t surprised she’d been left out. As a Padawan she had about the same rank and standing as the clones.  
  
“How do you propose we get out?” Tarkin asked. “If they’ve locked this fortress down there’s at least ten squads on their way. It’s going to be impossible to escape.”  
  
Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “What if we split up? My team will create a diversion, while Anakin leads the others away.”  
  
Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, frowning, but said nothing.  
  
“That way, if one of us is captured, the enemy will only have part of the information, and not all of it,” Obi-Wan finished.  
  
It sounded reasonable to Ahsoka. She could see Anakin’s reluctance, but he stayed silent. Ahsoka knew why he wouldn’t want them to split up, but he’d known the risks going in. She’d stay with his team and the 501st; there was no doubt about that.  
  
“General Kenobi, I think it’s better if we stick together,” said Captain Tarkin. “A stronger force would have a better chance of protecting the information.”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not in this situation,” he said.  
  
“Surely we’d have more strength in numbers,” said Tarkin.  
  
Piell followed Obi-Wan from the cell, saying, “Obi-Wan has a point. I’ll go with him. You go with Skywalker.”  
  
Ahsoka thought she sensed a hint of resentment from the Captain, but she wasn’t sure. It was hard to tell, sometimes, and her sense of empathy wasn’t as strong as some other Jedi.  
  
Of course, every Jedi had their strengths and weaknesses. Anakin’s empathy swung wildly from non-existent to uncomfortably intense. He’d never managed to find balance, and Ahsoka was proud that she’d managed to do something he couldn’t. Pride was unbefitting of a Jedi, so she ignored that feeling.  
  
They split up as Obi-Wan had ordered. Ahsoka went with Anakin, as she expected.  
  
She had a bad feeling about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin located a passage that was part of the old Citadel fortress. Now he and his troops were making their way through the passage to the rendezvous point.  
  
Ahsoka scouted ahead, her agility making her perfect for this task. Anakin followed with Tarkin by his side. Despite his wariness of the Captain, Anakin knew that it would be easier to keep Tarkin alive if he was nearby.  
  
Anakin paused, and put a finger to his lips. With the Force enhancing his leaps, he scaled one of the walls of the passage. He waited, poised to ambush the droid follower they’d picked up.  
  
Ahsoka moved through a gap, leading the troops and Tarkin. Anakin waited above. As the spy droid attempted to follow, Anakin pounced, slicing the droid in two. He hurried to catch up, as Tarkin and Ahsoka moved across a narrow patch of cliff side.  
  
“I’m beginning to admire the genius of this fortress,” Tarkin said. Now the ground was wider, he walked as though he wasn’t escaping a prison but taking a stroll through a park. “It’s rather formidable, don’t you think?”  
  
“How can you admire such a horrible place?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“You reveal your short-sightedness,” Tarkin replied. “This ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like The Citadel are. Pity it ended up in Separatist hands and not ours.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned.  
  
“He’s got a point there,” said Anakin. Ahsoka turned her frown on him and he shrugged. “It would be a lot easier if we had this place, not the Separatists.”  
  
“I suppose…”  
  
“All right, Snips, I need you to take point,” said Anakin. “Lead the group – keep following the tunnel and I’ll catch up.”  
  
“Where are you going?” she asked.  
  
“Obi-Wan isn’t here, and someone has to protect our flank,” Anakin explained.  
  
Ahsoka turned to lead, muttering, “I guess it’s a good thing I came along, then.”  
  
She walked ahead, confident that Anakin would take care of any attack that came from behind. Tarkin fell back, obviously disinterested in having a conversation with her. She could still hear him, however. Most humans seemed to forget how good Togruta hearing was.  
  
“I am concerned that the Jedi have elected this child to lead the group,” she heard Tarkin say.  
  
Before Ahsoka could comment, she heard Rex’s reply. “I've served with her many times,” he said. “And I trust her, Captain.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled to herself. Then she rounded the corner and stopped.  
  
“Uh-oh,” she said.  
  
“Dead end,” Rex agreed.  
  
In front of them was a solid wall of rock that reached up to the ceiling. There was no going around, no climbing it, and definitely no way to go under.  
  
“Look out!” Echo shouted.  
  
Ahsoka, Rex, and Tarkin turned to see a super battle droid approaching. The clone troopers opened fire on it, and Ahsoka drew her saber as Tarkin pressed his back against one of the walls to take cover. Ahsoka rushed into battle, deflecting the bolts and knocking one of the droids back. Unfortunately two more were behind it.  
  
Anakin seemed to come out of nowhere, slicing the two droids in half and kicking them into the lava. Five droid commandos followed him, carrying shields that would deflect blaster bolts.  
  
“What happened?” Anakin snapped. “Why didn’t you blow the wall? That part of the plan was _your_ job!”  
  
Ahsoka felt a small flower of shame bloom in her stomach, but it was overshadowed by the adrenaline of battle.  
  
“I thought it was a dead end!” she replied.  
  
“If Master Plo had really sent you on this mission you would have known what to do!”  
  
Ahsoka rushed to obey, but hesitated. She planted two explosives then turned to roll the other two beneath the shields of the commando droids. The explosions occurred simultaneously, destroying the droids and the wall but also knocking Anakin and the clones off their feet.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked in silence for what felt like an age. Anakin refused to speak to Ahsoka, and she was worried she’d seriously disappointed him. There was nothing she could do when he was in a mood, so she didn’t press the issue.  
  
Ahsoka spotted a large pipe ahead, and rushed over to it. She looked back at Anakin hopefully.  
  
“This pipe leads up to the top of the ridge,” said Anakin. “From there Artoo will pick us up and get us out of here.”  
  
He climbed up to the hatch and opened it. Waving the rest of them in, he warned his troops not to use their weapons.  
  
“The smallest electrical pulse could ignite this whole tube.”  
  
Ahsoka clenched her teeth as Tarkin said, “I hope someone tells the droids that.”  
  
After this mission, Ahsoka told herself, she would never have to work with him again.  
  
The climb was a long one, but Ahsoka found it easy. She hopped up the last few rungs and back flipped onto the top of an inner pipe. She ran ahead to scout; the clones, Anakin, and Tarkin followed closely.  
  
“How much longer are we going to wander through this tunnel in the dark?” Tarkin asked.  
  
“Captain Tarkin, haven't you learned to trust me by now?” Anakin asked wryly.  
  
“You may have earned my trust, General Skywalker, but my faith in your comrades is still lacking.”  
  
Ahsoka wrinkled her nose but said nothing. Sounds in the pipe echoed – Tarkin had to know that she and the clones could hear the conversation.  
  
“You lack faith in the Jedi,” Anakin said.  
  
“I find their tactics ineffective,” Tarkin explained. “The Jedi Code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory, to do whatever it takes to win, the very reason why peace-keepers should not be leading a war.”  
  
Anakin was silent.  
  
“Have I offended you?” asked Tarkin.  
  
“No,” said Anakin. “But while I've also thought that we sometimes fall short of victory because of our methods, we have power that no one else has. If we as peace-keepers turn to tactics of brute force and aggression, what would that mean for the Galaxy?” Anakin didn’t give Tarkin a moment to answer, asking, “Have you heard of the Sith, Captain?”  
  
“I cannot say I have,” said Tarkin.  
  
“That’s what happens when a Jedi goes bad,” said Anakin. “In my time as a Jedi… as a soldier, I’ve learned there is usually another option. Still,” his shoulders dropped. “I know we could do more.”  
  
“I suppose we agree in some ways,” said Tarkin.  
  
“I suppose,” said Anakin.  
  
“Master, I’ve found a way out,” Ahsoka called back. She stood beneath another ladder, leading up to a hatch that she hoped was a way to the ridge above. She climbed up, and opened the hatch. Peeking out, Ahsoka scanned the area.  
  
“What do you see, Snips?” Anakin asked.  
  
“The coast looks clear,” she replied.  
  
“Any sign of Obi-Wan and the shuttle?”  
  
Ahsoka frowned. “I don’t see him or Artoo anywhere,” she said. She pushed the hatch open and climbed out – only to be surrounded by droids. She drew her saber and destroyed the few that had surrounded her, only to see that there were more approaching from behind.  
  
“We gotta run for it,” she shouted.  
  
“There could be a whole battalion of droids out there!” Tarkin argued.  
  
“Better than hiding in a fuel line,” Anakin said with a shrug. He leapt up to help Ahsoka, joining her in driving back the droids. Rex accompanied Tarkin down the other side of the pipe, as the remaining clones aided Anakin and Ahsoka.  
  
They all turned tail to flee as Rex and Tarkin ran ahead. Anakin caught up to them as Tarkin shouted, “The plan’s been compromised! There’s no shuttle coming!”  
  
“Throw me a charge!” Anakin said.  
  
Rex complied, and Anakin lobbed the charge as hard as he could towards the pipe. His aim was perfect; it landed in the hatch and a second later the gas in the pipe ignited, lighting up the ridge with a beautiful explosion.  
  
“Time for plan B,” said Anakin.  
  
“There’s a plan B?” asked Tarkin.  
  
“There’s always a back-up plan,” said Anakin, walking away. “We’ll meet Artoo at Obi-Wan’s position.”  
  
“This Artoo had better be a good pilot,” Tarkin muttered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan was in deeper kark than he had anticipated. He, his clone troopers, and Master Piell had been caught and taken to see the Warden of the Citadel. There, Barlex had been executed in an attempt to get the information from Piell.  
  
Waxer was nearly shot point blank, but droids had detected Anakin and distracted the Warden. They were handed to several droids and the Warden ordered them to be taken to the torture chambers and extract the information from them by any means necessary.  
  
They had been rescued by Artoo and the reprogrammed battle droids, to Obi-Wan’s surprise. He hoped Anakin would know what to do.  
  
They followed the back-up plan, and were now at the secondary landing bay. Immense turrets loomed over the open space, and Obi-Wan felt a sense of dread looking at them.  
  
The reprogrammed battle droids attempted to talk their way onto a shuttle. The droids they spoke to immediately saw through their plan, and the attack began in earnest. They all rushed to take cover as the turrets open fired.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a rush of joy as Anakin, Ahsoka, and the 501st rushed in from the opposite side of the landing bay. Anakin deflected a bolt that took out one of the turret droids.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Anakin said with a cocky smile.  
  
Obi-Wan’s heart skipped in his chest, but all he said was, “How nice of you to join us.”  
  
Anakin’s smile turned into a grin. “Wouldn’t miss this for the Galaxy.”  
  
“The ship is surrounded,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“We need to launch a full-forward assault and take that vessel!” Tarkin snapped.  
  
“We may have a bigger problem,” said Obi-Wan. “Those turrets. If we don't take them out, they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape.”  
  
“Which is precisely why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapon systems to decimate those droids!” said Tarkin.  
  
Anakin got to his feet. “Whatever we're gonna do, we better do it fast,” he said. With his lightsaber he indicated the droids approaching on aerial platforms. The Jedi prepared for battle; Piell launching himself off Anakin’s shoulders to slice one platform in half. Anakin threw himself at another, knocking the droid off and chasing another down.  
  
“General Skywalker, a droid is manning one of those turrets,” Echo’s voice spoke over the comm. “They're gonna blow up the shuttle, sir.”  
  
Anakin aimed his hijacked platform at the turret and flew directly at it, guns blazing. The turret knocked him out of the sky and he tumbled to the ground.  
  
He heard Echo say, “This is our only chance. We've got to stop him!”  
  
Then Fives shouted; “Echo! Look out!”  
  
Anakin felt the heat of an explosion, a second before hearing the overwhelming, roaring sound that followed.  
  
Anakin got to his feet, clutching at what he thought might be another broken rib.  
  
The turrets had been taken out.  
  
“We have to go. Now,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
They could all see Echo’s helmet, smouldering in the debris.


	10. Chapter 10

Generals Kenobi and Skywalker called for a rescue from the Temple as they fled. They led the troops back into the old tunnels, and took a moment to regroup.  
  
“We need to hold out until our rescue ships arrive,” said General Kenobi. Several clones had taken watch, while the Jedi talked. Fives couldn’t help replaying Echo’s death in his mind.  
  
“Not a problem,” said General Piell. “We’ve beat them once, we’ll beat them again.”  
  
Fives didn’t say that they hadn’t had one victory since landing. They’d barely managed to stay alive. They’d lost five clones, ‘beating’ the enemy. Fives wondered what General Piell thought losing looked like.  
  
This was no time to be defeatist, he reminded himself. The Jedi would get them out. They always did.  
  
“This landscape is almost impossible to cross,” he said, turning back to address the Jedi. “How’re we gonna get to the rendezvous point?”  
  
“That is the trap of the Citadel,” General Kenobi said. “It was designed so it would be almost impossible for fugitives to get off the surface, even if they escaped the tower.”  
  
“Lucky we're not just any fugitives,” said General Skywalker, with all his usual confidence.  
  
“I hope you're right,” General Piell said grimly.  
  
Fives wondered at the General’s change of tone. A second ago he’d been more than ready to fight. Fives had noticed that some of the Jedi Masters were dismissive of General Skywalker, but had never said anything. It wasn’t his place. Jedi Knights treated Padawans with some level of dismissal, but that made sense because of Padawans held lower rank. Skywalker was a General, and should have been treated by Piell with the same respect he offered Kenobi.  
  
Jedi were confusing sometimes, but the clones had been raised not to question them.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were in a more secure location, Master Piell contacted the Jedi Temple. Artoo projected the holo-transmission, and Piell informed Windu of the current situation, asking when help would arrive. Windu informed them that Master Plo was en route and would arrive soon. Piell was given a new rendezvous point to meet at, and told to hurry. In theory it was only a short walk from their current location, but they were being pursued and the landscape was treacherous.  
  
They had to leave the reprogrammed battle droids behind at one point to escape an ambush. Waxer and Boil nearly fell to their deaths, but Ahsoka and Obi-Wan caught them in time after their grappling cables were cut.  
  
“That was a close one,” Waxer sighed.  
  
“We need to keep moving!” Anakin said, signalling for them to run. They found a pit that led to a lower level of the caverns, and dived inside.  
  
“We have to rely on stealth, now,” Obi-Wan said quietly as they walked.  
  
Tarkin didn’t seem to agree. “What if your Jedi friends aren’t at the rendezvous point when we arrive?”  
  
“Keep moving and we won’t have to worry about that, Captain,” Piell replied.  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes and caught up to Anakin. Quietly she asked, “Why did Master Piell have to share half the intel with that guy?”  
  
Anakin chuckled lightly.  
  
“He’s not even grateful we rescued him,” Ahsoka added.  
  
“I don’t think he likes the Jedi,” said Anakin. “We are peace-keepers, not soldiers, and he thinks that the war should be in the hands of… people who are willing to do what must be done.”  
  
“That’s a rather simple way of putting it,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “You can ask him about it, if you want,” he said. “You know where I stand, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“I do, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, and he fell silent.  
  
Ahsoka looked at the two of them with a touch of concern. Things hadn’t felt the same since they’d escaped that strange planet. Neither of them would let her bring it up, however, and she’d had to accept they would probably work through it in their own time. Probably.  
  
“It doesn’t seem wise to me to argue with Master Piell,” Anakin said to Tarkin, as the man caught up.  
  
“General Skywalker, I stand by my principals no matter what,” Tarkin replied. “I have no need to worry about losing rank, either,” he added. “As I have fallen in favour with the Chancellor.”  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrow at Ahsoka, an expression that Tarkin seemed to miss.  
  
“Oh really?” asked Anakin. “I know the Chancellor quite well myself.”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t miss the look on Tarkin’s face as Anakin revealed this fact. There was a man who put great stock in powerful friends. Anakin had noticed this too, and was trying not to let it show in his face that he knew he had gained this Captain’s trust.  
  
They hurried on.  
  
“Those creatures are gaining,” Fives commented, turning as they heard the calls of the hunting beasts the Warden had sent after them.  
  
“If they've caught our scent, they'll lead the droids right to us,” said Piell.  
  
Anakin nodded, saying, “We're gonna have to deal with them.”  
  
Ahsoka had been studying the landscape while they spoke. She turned to Anakin, “What about using this cave to surprise them?” she suggested.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
“If we can get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind, but we need a distraction,” Piell said.  
  
“Leave that to me,” said Obi-Wan. “I’ll need your aid, Master Piell."  
  
“Okay,” said Piell. “The rest of you, go with Skywalker."  
  
Anakin wasn’t happy about this suggestion and didn’t bother to hide it. He did as he was told, without argument. Almost as soon as they split up, Anakin's group was ambushed by crab droids, and he shouted for the rest of them to hurry ahead.  
  
“I’ll take care of the droids,” he said.  
  
Ahsoka hesitated before saying, “Let me help!”  
  
Anakin had no time to argue. The two of them made quick work of the droids, and Anakin had faith that Obi-Wan and Piell were dealing with their own part of the ambush. Anakin and Ahsoka hurried to catch up with the clones. They arrived to see them surrounded by the strange hound-like creatures that had been stalking them.  
  
Rex and Cody stood in the front line, their clones backing them up to protect the Captain, whose back was pressed against a wall. One of Piell’s clones had fallen. Anakin had never learned his name.  
  
“Skywalker!” Rex shouted as he saw them approaching. “Glad to see you here!”  
  
As he spoke, a hound launched itself from the cliffs above and landed square on Tarkin’s shoulders, knocking him to the ground. The Captain cried out and Anakin launched himself forward, flipping over the surrounding hounds and decapitating the one that had attacked Tarkin.  
  
Ahsoka and the clones did their duty, and finished off the remaining hounds as Anakin checked on Tarkin. There was a gaping wound in his shoulder, and his neck was at a strange angle. Yet there were still signs of life; Tarkin drew wheezy, shallow breaths, his eyes meeting Anakin’s.  
  
Anakin knelt by his side, and Tarkin whispered; “The information...”  
  
Anakin nodded, and leaned in so Tarkin could speak. There was little Anakin could do to keep him alive.  
  
“You must… tell the Chancellor,” Tarkin said. “He will use it better than the Jedi could imagine.”  
  
Anakin nodded, masking his hesitation. He knew what was important in that moment, and it wasn’t the divide between his loyalties. That information had to leave this planet, or Tarkin would have died for nothing.  
  
“Anakin,” Ahsoka said gently.  
  
Anakin got to his feet, and dusted himself off.  
  
“He’s dead,” Anakin confirmed.  
  
“The intel?”  
  
“He gave it to me.”  
  
“We should keep moving, General Skywalker,” Rex said.  
  
“I suppose we don’t have time for a burial,” Anakin said. “We should…”  
  
Ahsoka touched Anakin’s arm lightly. “Master Piell and Master Kenobi will catch up to us,” she said.  
  
“I know,” said Anakin. His only consolation was that he could still feel Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force.  
  
“We… Master, you know I wasn’t…”  
  
“I know,” said Anakin. “I’m pretty sure you lied to me and I know you weren’t ordered to come on this mission.”  
  
He sighed.  
  
“I also know that if you hadn’t come along, we wouldn’t have gotten this far. Hells, we wouldn’t have even gotten into the prison. Ahsoka… I gave you an order and you disobeyed. But I can’t deny you were essential to this mission. Maybe I don’t need to be so protective of you.”  
  
Ahsoka allowed herself a small smile.  
  
“We have to go,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “I feel bad leaving Tarkin’s body here, but we have no choice.”  
  
“We never do, sir,” said Rex, and Anakin remembered the number of clone corpses that were left behind.  
  
“You’re right, Rex,” said Anakin. “We’ll mourn them all when we have time. Echo, Charger, Longshot, Barlex, and Fastball, as well as Tarkin.”  
  
He started walking, ignoring the surprised looks that Piell’s clones gave to the members of the 501st. Ahsoka hurried to keep up with Anakin, repeating the names in her mind to add to her memorial.


	12. Chapter 12

Moments before Plo’s rescue ships arrived, the Citadel’s Warden found them. He’d brought a battalion of droids with him. He proved to be no match against four Jedi and several clone troopers, and it was Ahsoka who disarmed him and captured him.  
  
“Well done, Padawan Tano,” Plo said as they came aboard the ship.  
  
“Do we have the authority to take the Warden prisoner?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“Of course we do, Snips,” said Anakin. “The Warden has information vital to the war effort. It’s our duty as soldiers of the Republic to apprehend him.”  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed the bitter tone in his voice. He was doing what he had to do, but Ahsoka knew that it ate at him. Surely taking the Warden prisoner was better than killing him.  
  
“Skywalker is correct,” Master Plo said. “I am sure that the Warden’s knowledge will be quite useful to us.”  
  
“If you say so,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“And Master Plo,” Anakin said, looking away from Ahsoka to address Plo. “I want to thank you for assigning Ahsoka to this mission. I doubt we would have completed it without her.”  
  
Plo’s mask twitched but to his credit he gave no other sign of amusement. “Of course, young Skywalker,” said Plo. “I knew Ahsoka would be of great help to you.”  
  
Anakin grinned, and Ahsoka smiled.  
  
“It seems his teaching methods are more effective than I thought,” said Obi-Wan, with a smile. “You should be proud, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin’s grin disappeared. “Yeah,” he said. “I am.”


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin’s head ached. He was floating, suspended in bacta. His prosthetic was being looked after by Artoo. Though Obi-Wan had offered to help him with his broken rib, Anakin had turned him away. It was too difficult to be near him.  
  
The bacta was cool on his skin. The first time Anakin had seen bacta, he’d been afraid it would feel awful and slimy, like a Hutt. It wasn’t. To Anakin, bacta felt like water. It was lukewarm, like a gentle bath at the end of a long day. Here Anakin could let his mind wander. There was something in the water that numbed his pain, both physical and mental. The drugs that Kix had injected him with helped calm his mind. Kix had been brought along by Plo Koon, as he was the trusted medic of the 501st.  
  
Before getting in the tank, the stump of Anakin’s right arm had been so painful he hadn’t been able to move his arm. The nerves had been pulled, twisted, and electrocuted. Now they were healing, as were the rest of his wounds. The twitching had long subsided. Electrocution always caused tics and spasms. Anakin was used to them, but hated the idea of someone witnessing them. He was sure Ahsoka had seen his hands twitching as they’d made their way through the Citadel.  
  
Nothing really mattered in the bacta. Anakin felt light, far from his troubles. Obi-Wan’s behaviour on that awful planet had completely left his mind. His failure to protect Tarkin still lingered, but the pain was not so keen now.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath in. He couldn’t breathe bacta, so Kix had strapped a mask to his face. There were wires clipped to him in certain places, too, to monitor his vital signs. Anakin was no stranger to bacta tanks.  
  
Kix helped Anakin out of the tank after a while. They were nearing Coruscant. Anakin had requested to be given time to clean himself up and make himself presentable before he stepped off the ship.  
  
His robes were laid out on a cot, and Artoo trundled over with his prosthetic, beeping happily.  
  
“Thanks, buddy,” Anakin said, taking the arm from him.  
  
“I’ll help you with that, sir,” said Kix.  
  
“I’m all right, Kix, I’ve done this before,” said Anakin.  
  
Kix shook his head, placing a hand over Anakin’s to stop him moving. “It’s safer for me to reconnect the nerves,” he explained. “I know you know what you’re doing, but it’s less likely something will go wrong if the person attaching your arm can see what they’re doing.”  
  
Anakin thought about it for a moment, then handed the arm to Kix. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll trust you.”  
  
Kix grinned. “That’s good to know, sir, seeing as I’m your medic,” he said.  
  
Anakin laughed. He took a seat and closed his eyes as Kix moved the prosthetic into place. This part always hurt. He didn’t take off his prosthetic often for that reason. There were exceptions, of course – like when he’d gone to the spa. There the waters were treated with all sorts of things that could have damaged the careful wiring.  
  
Kix warned Anakin to brace himself, and Anakin took a deep breath in. There was a click, a sharp jolt of pain through his shoulder and jaw, and then it was over. Anakin let out a shaky breath, and laughed.  
  
“That wasn’t too bad, actually,” he said. “Maybe you should do it every time.”  
  
“It’s part of my job,” said Kix. He paused, sitting back. “General Skywalker, can I ask you something?”  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Sure,” he said.  
  
“When the war is over… what do you think will happen to us?”  
  
Anakin frowned, and looked away. “I don’t know for sure, Kix,” he said. “I don’t even know what’s gonna happen to me.”  
  
Kix wanted to press Anakin for more information, but he knew the General well enough to know that was a bad idea. Kix wasn’t as close to him as Rex was, but he was still loyal. He knew he would follow Skywalker into battle, no matter the circumstances.


	14. Chapter 14

Tarkin’s dying wish was that Anakin to pass the intel onto the Chancellor. Anakin knew his loyalty should lie with the Jedi. This had been plaguing him since they had left the Citadel. The Chancellor was like a father to Anakin – and a dying wish carried great weight. Yet Anakin was a Jedi first and foremost. Despite everything, the Jedi meant a lot to Anakin.  
  
In the end, it came down to this: Yoda had more power over him. Even now, as a Knight, Anakin was still desperate to earn the Council's trust. Of course Anakin didn’t voice this. He turned the information over to Yoda without obvious hesitation. Yoda thanked him, and then said something that made Anakin feel like his deliberations had been pointless.  
  
“Personally meet with the chancellor, I will,” he said. “Decide what is best to do, we shall.”  
  
The Jedi served the Republic. Of course Yoda would want to consult the Chancellor. Anakin stood silently, hoping that it came across as respectful. He waited for everyone to leave, but Obi-Wan hung back.  
  
“Anakin, can we speak privately?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin hesitated. “About what?” he said.  
  
“I feel that you have been… somewhat withdrawn recently,” Obi-Wan said. “I wanted to know if anything was wrong.”  
  
Anakin stared at him for a moment. “I’m fine, Obi-Wan,” he said eventually. “Just tired.”  
  
Before Obi-Wan could say anything more, Anakin had turned on his heel and left.


End file.
